The Opposite of Two
by Befanini
Summary: The tanned, handsome face turned deathly pale as the monk’s steely words rang with finality. “It’s over, kappa.”


**June 25, 2006**

**Title: The Opposite of Two (Part 13 of Barely Breathing)**

**Author: Befanini**

**Disclaimer:** Only in my dreams…

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **The tanned, handsome face turned deathly pale as the monk's steely words rang with finality. "It's _over_, kappa."

* * *

"What is the opposite of two? A lonely me, a lonely you." – Richard Wilbur

XxXxX

* * *

"You… you can't _mean_ that, Sanzo…!" Gojyo whispered, shaking his head. 

"But I _do_," the priest replied, turning over on his side, away from Gojyo. He pulled the covers up resolutely, denying Gojyo even the sight of the creamy pale skin that Sanzo knew very well Gojyo was so addicted to. "It's over," Sanzo repeated quietly.

Gojyo gasped, clutching his gut. He actually felt dizzy. The room seemed to be spinning. "Sanzo, please…" he begged hoarsely. _"Angel…"_

The blond stiffened. "That isn't going to work anymore, kappa," he growled.

Gojyo moaned. This wasn't happening. How could this be happening…? He leaned close to the shrouded figure. "Baby…" he pleaded huskily, a hand hovering over the shimmering golden hair.

"K'so!" Sanzo hissed, jerking the covers viciously over his head. "I said we're _through_, dammit! Now leave me alone!"

"The _hell_ we're through!" Gojyo cried, and now he was hyperventilating. "We haven't even tried talking this over—"

The monk reared up, amethyst eyes flashing dangerously as he faced the kappa. He trembled with rage. "There. Is. Nothing. To. Discuss. Just SHUT the fuck UP and let me be!" he snarled.

"I won't!" Gojyo denied brokenly, trying to take Sanzo in his arms. "Never, never, _never!_"

Sanzo struggled like a wildcat, fiercely keeping his head turned away so that Gojyo's desperate kisses fell on his ear. With a mighty shove, he finally managed to pull free, and glared murderously at Gojyo. "You goddamn bastard," he spat, the smooth alabaster chest rising and falling as he breathed harshly. "Do I have to _shoot_ you to make you understand!" he demanded icily.

Gojyo sat limply against the headboard where Sanzo had shoved him, and hung his head miserably. "Hell, go on and shoot me, you fucking prick," he replied in a voice so soft that the blond had to strain to hear the defeated words. "I'm as good as dead anyway…" the kappa whispered brokenly.

Sanzo clenched his teeth, jaw working, and ran a hand tiredly down his face. He flopped down on his back with a small, shuddering sigh, an ivory arm flung over his face and covering his eyes. Gojyo sat unmoving, watching the other man with sad, hungry eyes.

Long minutes passed in silence.

Finally, unable to bear it, Gojyo spoke. "Dammit, Sanzo… _I love you so much…"_ he murmured sorrowfully, the low, husky voice overflowing with yearning.

Sanzo sobbed too. He sobbed with frustration. _He was so close, almost there… _"GodDAMMIT, Gojyo!" he snapped, flinging his arm off and turning his head exasperatedly to scowl at his lover. "If you'd have _only_ shut the hell up five _sentences_ ago I could have _HAD _my nap and by now I would be your willing _slave_, as usual!" he hissed, aggravated beyond belief.

The sad red eyes lit up, but then Gojyo winced again as Sanzo's tirade continued. "—But now not _only_ have you tired me out by denying me just the SHORT nap I'm longing for, you've gone and made my fucking headache WORSE with your goddamn melodramatics!" the blond seethed.

"Well I did try and warn you…"

"Urusei!"

"But it's true, and you're the stubborn bastard who refused to listen—"

"Be QUIET, demon!"

"—And now I'm suffering because of it!" Gojyo finished indignantly.

Purple eyes narrowed coldly. Gojyo shut his mouth immediately. The monk's gravelly voice dripped icicles as he bristled at the kappa. "_Suffering?_ You stupid, horny BRAT! Wasn't twice enough for you? I let you have your way, didn't I! I _agreed_ to make love twice, even with a raging headache! You think I'm not considerate of your feelings, you asshole!"

Gojyo cowered before the Wrath of Sanzo. "When my lover says he wants me again with such need in his voice, I try not to be selfish and give in to his wishes, but when I tell him that that's it, it's _over_ and I want to rest and sleep off my headache, what does he do?"

"I—" Gojyo began.

"The IDIOT goes and acts like it's the fucking end of the world, that's what!"

"But it really truly feels that way to me," Gojyo mumbled with a sheepish, foolish grin.

"BAKA!" Sanzo roared, and then he clutched his temples, grimacing in pain.

Gojyo winced sympathetically, and stood up ruefully to make his way over to the nightstand, where Hakkai had left some medicine. He shook out two more aspirin on his palm, and offered them to the miserable blond with a glass of water. "Here, Sanzo. I'm sorry," he said remorsefully.

Sanzo sniffed disdainfully, as he snatched up the painkillers with another glare. He threw his head back and swallowed the pills down, and then dropped back down to the pillows with a small sigh.

Gojyo, after some hesitation, crawled under the covers with Sanzo. He moved slowly, uncertain if his crabby lover had forgiven him enough not to send him flying with a hard fist to his shoulder. But Sanzo made no move as Gojyo carefully scooted close.

"Sanzo-sama?" the kappa whispered timidly.

"Nn."

"Can I – can I at least hold you while we sleep?"

Silence. And then— "Aa."

Grinning happily, Gojyo snuggled down comfortably and took the now-unresisting priest into his arms. Sanzo nestled his head comfortably under his chin, soft, fragrant, golden hair tickling his jaw, and Gojyo sighed with contentment, despite the unsatisfied ache in his loins.

"Baby?" Gojyo whispered boldly now, needing just a _tiny_ bit more. "Can I—"

Sanzo sighed, and leaned up on his elbows to plant a soft, lingering kiss on Gojyo's yielding mouth, pale slender fingers framing the kappa's face tenderly. The blond pulled back. "Happy now?" he growled.

Gojyo opened his eyes, which had drifted closed as he drowned in their slow kiss. Red orbs shone passionately into purple. "Yeah…" the kappa murmured blissfully, giving Sanzo a blinding smile. "I'd be even happier if—"

"Don't push your luck, kappa," Sanzo snorted, looking haughtily down his nose at his annoying lover. He gave Gojyo another kiss on the cheek, just because the bastard was _that _adorable despite his naughtiness, and settled his head down once more on Gojyo's broad chest, ivory arms wrapping around the kappa's torso.

Gojyo locked possessive arms around Sanzo as well, and pouted slightly as he rubbed his chin against the top of Sanzo's head. "To think we could be spending the night screwing each other senseless and making sweet love while we can," he muttered to himself, incorrigibly.

"Kappa…" 

"Just when we finally get a room to ourselves…"

"Gojyo…" Sanzo growled warningly.

"You just _had_ to go and give yourself a stupid migraine…"

"I'm going to kill you."

"But that's why I _told_ you, baby! I freaking HATE Sudoku!"

* * *

-owari-

* * *

**A/N:** Heh. This should have been an April Fool's Day fic. As IF these two would ever break up in my universe. XD 

And YES, the mind-boggling numbers game called Sudoku _can_ drive you crazy, whether you're a horny kappa or not. LOL

"53X" is now up on mediaminer and ficwad dot com. (For some unfathomable reason I can't get into AFF.) I'll just go and hide behind those bushes over there… XD XD XD

P.S. Everybody please go read and review "It was obvious, and yet..." by Liloo chan. It's a poignant Sanzo/Gojyo that I specifically _bugged _her to translate into English for me. It's really good! A link to her beautiful drawing for Longing is also available from her profiles page. Mind you, this is just shameless SELF-promotion. Heh.

* * *

Japanese mini-glossary:

Kappa: water demon

Urusei: shut up

K'so: (Japanese swear-word)

Baka: stupid/moron

Aa: (sound of agreement)

Sanzo-sama: "Master Sanzo"


End file.
